Number Thirteen : Future
by ShadowRikasama
Summary: This is about a girl, trapped by the government, knowing nothing of her father. Her father now part of the Xmen, Logan, and her mother had committed suicide a days if a week or two after she turned her child over to the government. Set in future around 2030. Reneseme is the only Cullen the had stayed in Forks, her parents Bella and Edward in Italy the new Vampire Government.


[If I Get enough reviews, good complements and such, then I shall either turn this into a series or start a new one entirely and leaving this as a sample.]

I do not own X-men or anything that would do with Marvel Comics. I only own my main character, Number Thirteen.

It had started when I was young, five if not younger. I had heard the voices of others intruding on my mind. I could see colors that others couldn't and feel the others emotional state. When my mother found out her only daughter was one of those mutants they always talked badly about on television she began to question, at first her own sanity as her child grew older and started to telepathically move things along with smarter then the average seven year old. She tried to ignore it, without a father I had no idea why my mother had such evil thoughts about my father never mind myself. She sent me off to be at this institute where they began tests and I never seen her since. She made sure I was never able to see me again, I had heard the Professors pitiful thoughts of a child motherless the next day, the images had flooded my mind that day she visited me because a detective thought it was her that had my mother kill herself. Since she found out I could intrude her mind, she had some telepathy, very powerful one at that, put up shields.

It was a few years later, I was put threw a series of testing and training. I never seen the women I learned to hate as I grew older, they never even told me my birth-name, just kept calling me Thirteen or Number Thirteen. They kept me up to date with the date though, that I was while happy not to be lost of time but unhappy because I could keep track. The light in my small room turned on. A voice over the comm told me it was a male speaking, "Thirteen, Please stay seated while Professor comes in and does her routine." I disliked that they had control over my day and night with the light. They had little to nothing sharp, not that anything could hurt me. My healing abilities surpassed that of what a normal healer could do.

I don't know how this women could have standed to be with me for the past four years, but she came in with a small cake. I had hated her a lot, resulting in most of my shock therapy, also they thought it would help me forget things. It was something they would do, just before what they called All Hallowed Eve, and always said my birthday was a sin. I stayed on my bed, in the white uniform they had me wear while I lived here. There was little to nothing to giver me or the room personality, all white and no photos or anything to indicate I had family or even origin. Drove me mad really, I had expressed many times.

"You know Thirteen, its your eleventh birthday. Have you had any new developments in your mutations..." She questioned as she put the cake down on the small table, she wore a simple lab coat and nothing revealed her daily outfit and held a clip board with a pen to write notes. She also carried a case, which encased needles and put it next to her. She came like this every visit, little to say about the outside world other then the few things she would mention. The date they had told me a few hours previous had been October 30 2031. Her silver eyes bored into the child's bright red eyes. The most unusual color of eyes, so albino but she had no trace of the DNA that would suggest that it was from the albino gene, neither parent having it or in their heritage. Though the child's mutational gene had sky rocketed since they had started ejecting her with some sort of serum that they never told number thirteen, it was the government called gene-x, the last ejection they were to administer to the child, then she would be put on a diet. She had noticed since they had started that the child's sense of the six senses indicated at least eight other senses behind them. While the doctors never actually figured out what they were, The Professor had them down to empathy, enhanced healing and six senses, telepathy, ability to see auras, knowledge beyond the years of a eleven year old, and able to see the heat signatures along with night vision. I had known of what my abilities were and saw them as a curse.

"Its necessary for you to take extra food intake and start getting vitamins into your system. Seeing as your skin would fry in the day light, something we are still working on to find to stop that from happening, we are starting you on your new diet today in a few hours after I have finished doing the necessary tests." She told me, her voice giving me the knowledge of her heritage, slightly English but mostly Norwegian. Something my healing could not prevent, was the sunlight, it hurt so much even the though of it, they thought it was the UV rays but no it was much more complicated. I hated their old meals before anyways, it kept me just barely alive and you will think they would want a healthy experiment not a barely alive one.

While they never actually put me into schooling they gave me several books and learned a few of my mutations also included being able to absorb massive amounts of knowledge, surpassing that of some man by the name of Reed Richards. I would love to meet this man, maybe learn a thing or two. For an eleven year old my knowledge, according to these professors, had an IQ as they called it of over 400. I didn't know what this was or anything but it was the next few hours that changed my life, at the time I didn't know it and no one seen it coming. An explosion in my room caused an hole big enough to fit an army threw it. An army man ironically stepped out of the dust, my long chocolate brown with a tinge of red, and several pure white streaks threw it, all over the place and bright red eyes shined, looking at this man with curious look. While my eyes seemed to be something everyone here feared he looked straight into them with an insanity if I had ever seen it before, never mind felt, his mind full of darker things then I could ever imagine. My hair, never naturally had the streaks of white, it was from years of electroshock therapy.

"Ah, there you are child, Ive been looking for you. Thirteen, I guess its appropriate for you, seeing as your father was one of my successful experiments after twelve failures." The man spat while he smacked the professor unconscious, she had a small amount of blood coming from her nose, suggesting that he broke her nose, if not damned it. Fifty to hundred men came piling into the room, they made me cower in the corner farther from them, my heart pounded against my ribcage. All in army suites. I never seen such man with a dark aura till him. While most of my professors were tainted never had any wanted to actually harm me, this man did and he was prepared to die if needed, I could feel the edges of his thoughts, while he had some telepathy block his mind it was not strong enough for me to stay out. I watched him hurt them and then that last man he said was my father. I blinked out of his mind as soon as I seen him. I watched his darkest secrets unfold till someone came behind him and blocked his mind from me, I blinked.

"To bad you have only two claws and they haven't even pierced your skin yet. No one get you mad enough? Maybe I will..*smack*" Was the last thing I heard or saw as the man smacked me with more force then the first. My world spun into darkness as I screamed. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt the others. But I knew his memories were not his own, but who ever stood behind him blocked it all from her within seconds of her touch. That was the only thing I knew about this powerful telepath was her gender. I never actually paid mind to her, thinking of her as no harm. But she blocked him completely, better then the shields he already had up.

Stryker stood over the child body and ordered they take her to the helicopter as soon as they find Thirteen- two. He was something that his father had born years before he died, Stryker took on the name Stryker because he had taken years just plan the right time to strike, his father named him Lex. He never understood his fathers mind as it slowly went insane, but soon found out the day he died because it flooded into his mind, while he was fighting the mutants both of them had been ones themselves. Stryker's wild silver and one blue eye looked around with one last look then left the building with it exploding in the background, him holding Number Thirteen and his accomplices, holding a girl with similar hair just pure white with one black streak only. Both girls, knocked out the same way.


End file.
